The Fifth Evo
by MakingPaperCranes
Summary: My first Generator Rex fanfic, and i need a new name for this, any sugetions would be nice.  Rex apprehends the pack from collecting what they were looking for, but theres something different about her.
1. Found It

Soo this is my first Generator Rex fanfic, so i'm sorry if the characters are slightly OCish. Also need a new name for this, and any suggestions would be nice :)

Please Read and Reveiw.

* * *

"Agent Six, there seems to be a heightened evo activity showing up on the scanner. In the city centre I can place 5 evos. You and Rex should get down there before the situation gets worse." told Agent six through the communicator.

"We're on it." The green agent rounded up a group of providence soldiers and commanded them to the nearest flight ship, Bobo and Rex following not far behind. When they landed the door opened on an upturned chaos. There were cars on their roofs, fires spitting out of windows, and they could hear more chaos round the corner. It looked as if someone had ransacked the town, looking for something, and they weren't going to give up without finding it. They stepped off of the flight ship and one group of providence agents went left down a street and the rest split of and went right. Rex, Six and Bobo went straight ahead, following the path of destruction to its source.

"Soo, what are we dealing with down here? Big ugly Evo monster? 'Cos it doesn't look much like a bunny rabbit gone bad. This place has been tore up!" Rex raised an eyebrow, whilst looking around at the mass destruction surrounding them.

"Rex, keep your eyes open, Holiday said that there were 5 evo readings down here-" at that point they were met by Skalamander dropping from the ceiling of one of the buildings in front of them. He swung his arm around and Six pushed Rex to the ground and dodged the crystals flying towards him. They skimmed his body and were extremely close to contact. He was up and had his katanas out before you could blink. There was a ground shaking roar that was sent through the air.

"That sounded like a big one, kid. Maybe we should go and find it?" Bobo had his guns out and was turning towards the area the roar originated.

"Rex, go find the others, I can handle it here." Six commanded whilst running towards Skalamander, and using the fist of crystals to vault over the evo and slice his other hand. Rex turned and ran off in the direction of the other evos. They rounded the corner and could see a 20 foot beast tearing apart a skyscraper. Providence agents were firing at it but they weren't succeeding in stopping it. It was grey and the skin was hanging off of it. Sagging in all areas. There were four arms and two mouths, with brutally sharp teeth coming out of both. The spine was jagged and stuck out the back of the monster, looking as if it were about to rip the skin open. It had seven red eyes and claws the same height as Rex.

"My turn." Rex smirked as he activated the BFS. He ran towards the evo and vaulted over the rubble, slashing his way up the beast, using its own arms as runways. He then activated the smack hands and hit him over the face; knocking the beast down. He then deactivated and walked over to the beast placing his hands onto its back. The evo shrunk down until it was just a brown haired man lying on the floor, groaning.

"Oh yeah, I'm that good!" a cocky smile spread across his face. Rex rubbed his hands together, "right, that's two down. Where are the other three?"

"Kid we got trouble, in the form of a great big mechanical wolf, and a creepy school girl." Bobo pointed to the remaining members of the pack, who were making their way towards Rex and Bobo. Biowolf was carrying something over his shoulder. It looked like a person.

"Hey, ugly! Put the person down!" Rex powered up his smack hands and moved into a fighting stance. Biowolf simply grunted and pointed towards Rex. Breach reached forward with her mammoth fist and sent portals to surround him. He was hit on all sides by fists and feet, constantly reaching out and trying to hit something that wasn't there. He was getting more and more frustrated with each hit, crying out due to anger. Bobo stepped forward and shot a blast into each open portal. The punches stopped and breach fell through one of the openings.

"Oh yeah! Who's the monkey?" Bobo blew the smoke from the end of his cannons and placed them back on his back.

Suddenly there was an ear peircing roar from Biowolf, and they turned to see him on his knees both hands on either side of his head. He dropped the person he had been carrying and fell to the side.

"What the… What do you suppose got into him?" Rex raised an eyebrow to the now inanimate Biowolf. Bobo simply shrugged.

"Hey doc? You sure you read five evos down here? We've only found four and that's seems to be it." Rex said into his communicator.

"Rex I'm now picking up seven, and including you and Bobo that leaves five. Are you sure there isn't another one down there that you might have missed?"

"I'll check but I'm pretty sure we got them-" Rex was interrupted by a groaning coming from the figure next to Biowolf. He went over and leant next to the figure; when he rolled them over he noticed it was a girl. Quite a good looking girl and she was bleeding. But that wasn't the most unusual thing about her. Her hands and arms were covered in the blue lines that Rex got whenever he used his power. They were pulsing and shifting along her arms. Rex touched her hand but got an electric shock. "Ahh!" He quickly withdrew his hand. "Doc I think we found your fifth evo, but there's something different about her. She's unconscious but she's got blue lines pulsing up her forearms, like the ones I get. I'm going to bring her back to base, she needs medical attention."

"Okay Rex, but be careful. You never know what she might be when she wakes up." Rex ended the communication only to see Biowolf being pulled into a portal by Breach, and Six rounding the corner. Rex turned back to the girl, and noticed that the lines had disappeared. She had deep brown wavy hair and tanned skin. She was wearing what used to be a white tank top, but now had three large rips across the middle, with blood surrounding each of them. Her breath was raspy and she needed to see Holiday, soon. He tried touching her again, and since the lines had gone he didn't get a shock. He picked her up, noticing a small bag draped over her shoulder and picking that up too, started carrying her over towards Six.

"What do you think you're doing with that civilian?" Six raised an eyebrow towards Rex and the unconscious figure in his arms.

"She needs medical attention-"

"That's what the emergency services are for…"

"She's the fifth evo, I'm sure of it. I want to take her back to Dr. Holiday, there's something different about her Six." Rex looked back to the girl in his arms. She coughed slightly and groaned, her breath weakening. "I think she was what the pack were looking for, and I'm pretty sure she took out Biowolf on her own."

Rex was met with yet another eyebrow and a frown, "Fine, but by the looks of things we need to get her back soon. Take her to the flight ship."

Once on board Rex lay the girl down. He could feel the nanites in her body, but it felt like there were thousands, instead of just the regular dose most people had. Doc was going to have a field day with her.


	2. Please stay

When Jen awoke she was met with bright, blinding lights, and an insane amount of white. She squinted and closed her eyes, stopping the light from hurting them further. It was then that she could register voices. She could make out three, no wait, four. They were talking about someone or something. Nanites, they were talking about nanites, her nanites. They were talking about her.

"I don't understand. The amount of active nanite activity showing up on the scan, she should be a 15 foot monster, but there she is." A confused female voice was the first one she heard.

"Well should I try and cure her? She could become an evo when she wakes up." Sounded like a teenage boy. Cure? What did he mean by cure? Cure what?

"No, Rex, there something different about these nanites. It's bizarre but her nanites aren't just inside her DNA, like most evos, they are actually a part of her body. There are parts of her organs which are being sustained by nanites! If you healed her I fear that it could send her into cardiac arrest and kill her."

"So what do we do?" stern, monotonous. This was the second man.

"Well I've got her sedated now, that should keep her reasonably safe for the next few hours, and I would love to run some extra tests on her. From what I've found so far, it's like her nanites are programmed differently to Rex's." Jen assumed that this woman was a doctor from the understanding she had.

"I don't care whether she's programmed differently or not, just find out if she is useful or dangerous, and if it's the latter then deal with her. White out." This voice sounded more like a machine then the others, stricter too.

"Yes sir." She could hear the mocking tone in the boy's voice.

"If only I could find out how she got such a high concentration of nanites; that would help with the testing…"

Jen decided it was about time she made herself known, and found out where she was. "Maybe I could help with that." She sat up and swung her legs off of the table, wincing slightly at the sudden movement. She was met with an astonished doctor, a surprised teenager, who looked about the same age as her, and a tall slim man clad in green, who had two swords out, in a fighting stance. She held up her hands in a sign of surrender, panic crossing her features.

"Hey, whoa! You can put the swords away. I'm not gunna go all monster on you, I'm staying like this. Promise!" The green man raised an eyebrow, and for a moment she thought he was going to attack, but instead the swords folded away and disappeared somewhere up his sleeves. Jen let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Weapons always made her slightly nervous, and by the way he handled them, Jen didn't think that this man was a stranger to weapons.

"Where am I?" she looked around, surveying her surroundings. She was in a completely white lab, sitting on a medical bed. She could see computer screens and desks on one side of the room, in front of a massive window, spanning most of the wall. Bright glitering lights were shining through, and beyond that she could see the makings of a jungle, with the occaisional evo creature flying past. This was definitely one of the stranger places she had woken up in. "And who are you?"

The dark haired teenage boy who had been previously staring at her stepped forward. He had spiky black hair and warm brown eyes. He smiled nervously, "Erm… hey! I'm Rex and you're at the providence base-"

"Like _the_ providence? How did I end up here?"

"Yeah the one and only." He grinned broadly, like he was proud. She smiled back at him. "We brought you back here after Biowolf and the pack attacked you. The doc patched you up" Rex geustured behind him to the kind, yet confused looking women in a lab coat. Jen looked down and saw the bandages beneath her ripped and bloody top. She touched them lightly. At the mention of her work, the doctor seemed to shake herself slightly.

"My names Dr. Holiday and this is agent Six. How are you feeling err…"

"Jen, my names Jen. And I'm good. Thank you for fixing me, but I really must be going now." Jen gave a weak smile and got up off of the bed.

Holiday looked panicked and held out a hand to steady Jen. "You really shouldn't be walking right now. Those cuts you got were pretty severe, you need to rest! I'm sure wherever you need to go can wait for a few hours."

"Thank you for your concern but I think I'll be fine-" she was smiling weakly and making her way to the door. She was cut off by Six, who was blocking the door she was guessing lead the way out of there.

"But your injuries! You really should rest, for your own good. Please… you're safe here. If it's your parents your worried about, we can contact them and tell them where you are." The actual concern on the doctor's face almost made her want to turn around and stay, but she couldn't stay in one place for this long. She didn't know how much time she had already wasted being unconscious.

"No it's not my parents; I don't have any parents. I just can't stay in one place for too long." She looked back towards the door, but it was still blocked by Six. She felt like she was being cornered; she hated being cornered. "I really must be going, and there's really no need to worry about me anymore, my injuries are fine now." She reached down and undid the bandage beneath her ratty top, only to reveal perfectly smooth skin. Where there had once been three deep gashes across her stomach, there was now flawless skin, like nothing had even touched her. "So again thank you for the help, but-" she turned around and walked straight into Six, stumbling and almost falling backwards, if it weren't for six's hand catching her and steadying her.

"Why d'you need to go? You don't have to be scared here…" Rex was saddened at the thought that she might leave. He might finally have the chance to talk to someone his own age, who knew what was going on with him. Nice to have a conversation with someone who knew about nanites, but wasn't covered in fur, trying to stick needles in him, or devout of all emotion. No matter how much he loved the doc, and Bobo and even Six in a weird way, they never really understood. He really wanted this girl to stick around. She was about the same height as him now that she was standing, and she had deep midnight blue eyes, which seemed scared and confused. He smiled lightly to try and calm her slightly.

"He's after me, and it's not safe for me to stick around in one place. It's not safe for you to stick around me either. I've really gotta go!" she remembered the last time she'd let herself get too emotionally attached to a place, she remembered the pain and the screaming. Sure these people seemed nice, if not a bit strange, but she couldn't do that and lose control again. It would be nice to have some company, but she didn't deserve nice. It would just be best if she left.

"Who's after you?" Rex took a step closer to the girl, trying to get through to her that she could trust him. "Let me guess; is it some nanite nut job named Van Kleiss?"

"You know about him then…"

"Yeah we do, and you can be safe from him here. He's been after me for a while now but I'm still here. Please stay."

"What just so I can become another one of your lab rats? Just so you can do test after test on me? I know what I've got inside me and that excites any scientist I come within a miles radius of!"

"Jen," it was Dr. Holiday who stepped forward now, "we just want to help. The amount of nanites inside of you is well beyond the safe limit. You shouldn't actually be here without any visible mutations. Let us take care of you, help you. Please."

"Why would you want to help a freak like me?" Jen turned away from Holiday's caring face.

"You, a freak? You've gotta be kidding me!" Rex stepped back and activated his smack hands. Jen gasped and just watched in wonder.

"Wow… so you're a…"

"Yep," Rex grinned.

"And you can…" Jen gestured to his hands.

"Right again." He deactivated them, still smiling. "It doesn't get much more freakish than this place." And as if to prove his point Bobo walked in.

"Hey any of you guys fancy pizza? I'm starving!" they all turned to look at him.

"Are you ever not hungry?" Six walked over to where the monkey was now sitting on Holidays desk and leaned on the bench, hands in pockets. Jen looked back towards Rex and Dr. Holiday for reassurance. Rex just grinned at her whilst the doc was still scowling at Bobo.

"The monkey…the monkey did just talk right? I'm not hearing things am I?"

"Hey! I'm a chimpanzee! Get it right kid!"

"Oh, sorry."

Rex cleared his throat, and she turned to look at him. "So, will you stay? Please, just for a little bit at least."

"But… It's not safe…"

"You're in the safest building on the planet!"

"But… but.." Rex raised an eyebrow at her and folded his arms. "Fine, I'll stay. But only for a few days, then I've gotta get back on the move."

A grin broke out of Rex's lips, "that's fine with me!"


	3. Story time

"So my parents were working on the nanite project, and my dad had been part of the group who had managed to get a prototype finished of the final nanite plan. He hadn't made them available for human testing yet, but he told me that they could cure any disease." She smiled, "he got so excited when talking about these 'wonder bots' which were going to save the human race. He had literally given his life to those robots. Anyway, even though my parents were in love with their work, and couldn't see anything wrong with what they were doing, some people didn't feel the same way. There were environmentalist and religious protestors who saw the work my parents were doing as a crime against god and going against nature. They protested for months and months outside the lab and then they found out where we lived. They had decided that enough was enough and something should be done to stop the crimes against nature."

"What did they do?" Rex was hooked into the story. He loved hearing about peoples past lives, due to the lack of his own, he always found it interesting that other people could remember these things. His eyes were wide in anticipation for the rest of the tale.

"Well, the peaceful protests suddenly became a lot more violent. There were riots outside our house, our front door was kicked in and people were terrified. One day there was just me and my mother inside the house, and we were packing up things to take with us because they had offered us temporary lodgings near the lab where my dad was working. Anyway there was a knocking at the door and my mom had gone to investigate, but there had been a bomb of some sorts put through the letter box and it went off. It destroyed the house, and since my mother had been closer she didn't survive the blast but I only just did. I can't remember anything up until I woke up in a hospital bed being told that they had been forced to use drastic measures to keep me alive. My dad had activated the prototype nanites and programmed them to multiply. He then inserted them into my DNA and used them to help heal my wounds. He had to keep them multiplying for longer than they thought since my injuries were that drastic. Also they used them to graft on this…"

Jen held up her right arm and the skin dissolved away to show a fully mechanical arm up until the elbow. She wriggled the fingers. "I can use the nanites to hide it most of the time." Rex was mesmerised by her arm. He was sitting backwards on the doctor's desk chair opposite Jen, whilst Holiday was sitting on her desk, next to where Six was leaning. Bobo had wondered off to go for a nap. Holiday stepped forward and reached out a hand.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to Jen's right arm.

"Oh yeah sure, be my guest. Its stronger then a regular hand too, because it's made of metal." The doctor examined her arm, turning it over and feeling along the crevices.

"What is this made out of?"

"Light weight seamless titanium, reinforced with plasma cables to act as ligaments. The nanites do all the work in moving it and such." Jen shrugged, "my dad had it made for me, since my real arm was almost completely destroyed in the explosion."

"This is amazing…" Holiday almost whispered.

"Theres more too. I was still in the labs medical bay when the nanite explosion went off. All the other scientists were obliterated, including my dad. But due to the healer nanites inside of me, all the damage then created by the second blast was repaired. I was also subject to a whole new dose of nanites. There are that many nanites inside of me now, that they could repair this thing if it got chopped off. " She pointed to her right arm again, which she had covered back over by now. "I'm the only surviving example of the nanite dream. I can heal any injuries and any disease. That's why my scratches didn't stay for very long, and why your sedative didn't work either doc. My nanites are programmed to destroy or fix any foreign substance which could be potentially because of how drastic my injuries had been in both of the explosions, my nanites healed me to a point where my body now depends on them. if they got deactivated then my organs would art failing."

"Incredible! You can really heal yourself?" Holiday looked like she was going to explode with excitement.

"Yeah, my parents were geniuses; they kept saying they were going to build a better world for me to grow up in." Jen smiled sadly.

"Jen, I'm sorry about your parents. By the sounds of it they loved you a lot." Holiday put a caring hand on Jen's shoulder. Jen smiled softly.

"Yeah I know, and thank you. It's okay now though. An yeah it's pretty cool being able to heal myself, makes going under the radar a lot easier when you don't need to go to hospital ever. However there are side effects. Thanks to the extremely high concentration of nanites in my DNA, I have, well abilities of sorts…"

"Like what?" Rex scooted a little bit closer on the chair. He was fascinated now. He was so glad he had found someone like himself who could control nanites, but wasn't working for the bad guys.

"Well I have a slight control over electrical currents." Six raised an eyebrow. "Like I can handle electricity, and use it against people." She flexed her hand and the blue lines bgan pulsing down her arms again. A small ball of lightning flickered to life, it then flashed out after a few seconds. "I can't do it for very long, or make it much more powerful but I can do it. It also helps in black outs, since I can restore power to small areas like a house."

"That's so cool!"Jen's face lit up at Rex's compliment.

"Yeah says the kid who can create his own wings, motorcycle and giant slam hands!"

"Yeah I am pretty awesome…" Jen playfully hit him on the arm.

"You have nanites inside of you, doing what they were designed to do, heal. This is amazing, please can I take some blood samples?"

"Yeah sure why not, I'm pretty sure I've got some blood I can spare." Jen smiled as Holiday prepared a needle to take a blood sample.

"Right well I have to wait for these results to come through-"

"And Rex has to train." Agent Six stood up and motioned for Rex to as well.

"Awww but Siix! Jen needs someone to hang out with. Do I really have to train, right this moment in time?"

"Yes."

"But she'll be all alone in this new and scary place!" Jen and Six raised an eyebrow each.

"Training. Now." He was now pointing towards the door. A fairly disheartened Rex stood up very slowly and made his way to the door.

"Actually I wouldn't mind joining in with the training if that was okay?" Jen stood up and walked towards Six and Rex. Rex was just looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Who asks to do voluntary training? What's wrong with you? Run away while you still can!" Rex put on a mocking voice and waved his arms around above his head.

"Why? You scared I'm gunna kick your butt? You chicken." Jen smirked at him.

"No I'm just afraid to hurt a girl."

"Well so am I but you don't see that stopping me." Holiday smiled at this.

"Hey! Did you just call me a girl?"

"Yeah, why not?"Jen shrugged and turned to Six, "so can I join in?"

"It would be good for Rex to get some practise fighting someone he hasn't fought before, and it would be smart for you to get some practise anyway. If you think you can handle yourself, then you're in." Six turned and left.

"I gotta warn you, I'm pretty awesome at this…" Rex shrugged as he turned to follow Six. Jen just raised an eyebrow and followed behind.

…

They were standing in a white room, with an observation mirror on one side, Six and Bobo on the other side of that. Jen had taken a new top out of the bag that had been found with her, and with that she was wearing jeans and boots. She had tied up her long brown hair in to a high ponytail, with a few mischievous strands straying in front of her deep blue eyes. She also had a wooden staff a little shorter than her in her hand. She twirled it in her fingers idly.

"You got a stick? Really? That hardly seems fair, I mean come on Six, give the girl a chance." Rex gestured towards her.

"Jen has assured me she will be fine, and that it is you I should be worried about." Six's voice came through a speaker on the wall.

"Can I just say, no BFS? That's beyond unfair!"

"Deal, and since it's your first time, I'll go easy on you."

"Really? You will? That soo nice!" Rex blushed a little, and Jen vaulted forward, putting the staff on the ground and using it to propel her forward, both feet hitting Rex square in the chest. Rex grunted and went flying backwards. Jen landed on her feet and then flipped backwards on one hand, landing back on her feet on the opposite side of the room to Rex. You could faintly here Bobo laughing on the opposite side of the mirror.

"Stupid monkey…" Rex grumbled, getting to his feet and brushing off the dust. "How you just do that?"

"Oh, well my parents couldn't decide what I might want to do so they sent me to gymnastics and kickboxing. My uncle was a fight coach, and when your on your own running from a mad man most of the time, you get alot of practise time. You still wanna go easy on me?" Jen smirked.

"Bring it on!" Rex activated his smack hands and ran towards Jen, who was standing in a fighting stance twirling the staff behind her. She then ran and used one of the oncoming hands to jump over Rex and hit him in the back of the head with the stick. He stumbled forward and turned around.

"How's my stick looking now?" Jen said with a wink. Rex ran towards her again and this time she dropped and slid underneath him, getting to her feet and kicking him in the back. He then swung his fist back and she dodged it just in time, using her staff to vault over him and bat away his other hand. This carried on for a while, with Rex getting the stray punch in, but Jen turned out to be quick on her feet and was able to dodge most.

On the other side of the window Six and Bobo were watching the fighting. "Kids getting his butt handed to him." Bobo chuckled, enjoying this thoroughly.

"It would appear so…"

"Six! What's the status on the girl?" White knight appeared on the screen in front of them.

"You'll have to ask holiday for her exact status, I don't know about her nanites-"

"I don't care about nanites, I want to know if she can fight, and if so will she be useful in winning the war?"

Six raised an eyebrow. "She has certain talents, due to her nanites, and she is a reasonable fighter…"

"She's fairing well against Rex, and I have read about her talents in the file Holiday put together. She has the makings of the perfect soldier. I wonder if we could harness her power and produce more like her."

Bobo raised an eyebrow at this and turned to Six, who looked back at the two laughing teens in the training room. "She's not a machine White…" White turned and glared back at Six.

"No but she has talents which would provide useful towards providence and the cause you are fighting for. Since she is staying within the providence walls and using providence protection she is subject to providence testing. With her level of nanites she may well be a danger to the general public, in which case we will need to subdue her, we will need to provide tests in order to know how to subdue her. This is all for the general public and their best interests." White carried on glaring at Six who turned back to watching the teens. "We are in a war agent Six, and you would do well to remeber that. White out." White disappeared from the screen and left the room in silence again.

"Whatever White has planned for the kid's friend doesn't sound good, green bean."

"No it doesn't, does it."


	4. Nightmares and fears

Yeah, so i'm sorry this isn't very good so far, but i'm hoping it will pick up after this chapter. There will be more, better stuff on the way.

Anyway, enjoy, hopefully and reveiw please 'cos that would be lovely :)

* * *

Jen sat, cross legged, in the middle of the empty training room, letting the peace and calm wash over her. The quiet was a welcome silence and a perfect background to concentration. She breathed in deep and focused on the energy in the building and the electricity pouring through the walls. She thought of the current that she could feel, and she then amplified them, focusing her energies into her hands. Blue lines pulsed and moved across the lower section of her arms, and a small ball of amplified electricity formed in her palm. She concentrated harder, willing the ball to grow, and it got so big it needed two hands to hold. She then threw the ball at the target on the opposite side of the room. Obliterating it so that there was nothing left but burnt remains. A small bubble of satisfaction and pride swelled inside of Jen as she revelled in her new found control, hoping that if she kept practice up, and carried on using the calming methods Dr. Holiday had suggested, that she might just be able to prevent another episode like last time.

She closed her eyes again and took in a few deep breathes, welcoming the silence into her mind again. It was so peaceful and tranquil…

"Jeeeeen!" …Was so peaceful and tranquil. Rex's voice came through the speaker on the wall. He was whining. Jens eyes flicked open and she glared slightly at the mirror on the side wall of the room, knowing that Rex would be on the other side.

"What?"

"I'm really bored!"

"Well then go and find Bobo."

"I can't he's playing cards."

"Noah?"

"Out of town at his grandparents for the weekend."

"Six?"

"Told me that if I bothered him one more time today he would have me on double training for the next month." Jen sighed and stood up, brushing dust off of herself as she made her way to the adjoining door, leading into the small room Rex was in. Her quiet time was officially over. She entered the room to find Rex sitting on the small desk in there, throwing a little rubber ball against the wall repeatedly.

"How did you even get in here? I locked the door." Jen put her hands on her hips. Rex simply turned to her and raised an eyebrow whilst holding up one of his hands.

"I'm really good with locked doors, remember?"

"Oh yeah, ah well, I can't amuse you either." Jen made her way towards the door, Rex following close behind like a puppy.

"Why not? Did I mention that I was really bored?"

"Yes you did but I've gotta go and see the Doc. She wants to examine my arm closer." Rex perked up slightly at this, and sped up to walk along side Jen now.

"Oh well, I think I might join you then. After all the doc might be missing her favourite patient." Rex winked at Jen. She laughed at him. She'd been here for a few days now, and even though her brain kept telling her not to get too close or too attached to anyone, Jen found herself caring more and more about these people. She and Rex had formed a close bond where they were more like siblings then friends. He could always make Jen smile, or he could drive her insane, much like a younger brother. She knew the danger she was getting into and every night she would tell herself it would be the last, she would leave the next morning, if not to protect herself, but to protect them. But every time she woke up, she couldn't bring herself to leave. She was enjoying the comfort and the sense of safety. She liked being around other people instead of running away all the time. She was being self indulgent and letting herself get settled but she knew it was wrong. There was always that lump in her stomach telling her that she should leave. But here she was, laughing at Rex, walking towards Holidays lab, happy.

Rex grinned and turned to Jen, "Race ya!" he then turned and ran off.

"So immature." Jen said with an eye roll, but then a smile spread across her face and she ran after Rex, sprinting through the corridors. Yes she was very happy here.

…

Jen smiled up at her uncle. She had found him a week after the explosion, staying with him. She had escaped the rubble and ran from the scene. She had watched her wounds heal themselves and she knew that she could tell no one. Her uncle had welcomed her with open arms and he took care of her for months. Looking after her and training her. Until the monsters came.

She padded into the kitchen; she could smell the scrambled eggs that were in the pan. Her uncle turned around and wrapped her in his strong arms, hugging her tightly and lifting her onto the bench next to where he was cooking. When he set the younger Jen down on the counter he tickled her middle making her squeal with giggles, and squirm around. She laughed breathlessly until he stopped and ruffled her hair.

"Mourning kidda!" he grinned down at her and turned back to the eggs in the pan, "hows about after breakfast I show you some new moves and we train a little more?"

"Okay uncle harry, I'll get some orange juice." Jen jumped down from the counter and walked over to the fridge. That was when she heard the hideously loud screeching noise. She turned to see rubble falling from the ceiling which was now hovering in the air, being held up by a monster, looking similar to a whale floating in the sky. A man with long black hair and a giant fist made out of metal came down from the back of the monster.

"Jen, is it?" the man smiled as he walked towards her, "my name is Dr. Van Kleiss, I'm here about your nanites."

"What? How do you know about that?"

"I know everything about you, and I want what you can do."

Jen started backing away, only to bang into a huge metal wolf. A large green monster, with green crystals covering one fist, came into view. He was holding her uncle in one hand; he was unconscious and bleeding on the side of his head, but still alive. Van Kleiss came closer to Jen, needles appearing out of his fingers on the gold fist. She felt her arms being pinned behind her back and panic was rising through her. She started to struggle and cry out, screaming for him to get away. She felt the needles pierce her chest and she screamed in pain. She could feel sparks of energy surrounding her, building up inside her. She felt like she was going to explode. Van kleiss' eyes widened and he shouted something. The restrictions were gone from her wrists. Her vision was blurring and she could feel power surging through her. She fell to one knee and cried out. Darkness surrounded her vision and she hit the floor.

Her eyes opened and all she could see was blackened rubble, and the remains of her uncle's bungalow. She tried to get up but her arms failed beneath her. She looked around and she could see her uncle lying on the floor. Or what was left of him. He was curled in the foetal position, fingers curled in pain. His skin black with burns and limbs missing completely. He wasn't breathing and there was a hole through his chest but his corpse's eyes opened and he rolled over looking at Jen.

"You did this. You killed me. This is all your fault. Monster!" his voice was rasping and hatred dripped from every word. He held out a fingerless hand and pointed it at her, "your own family. You murdered me."

Tears were forming in Jens eyes, "no…" she whispered. "No, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…" her voice was cracking over the last few words.

"Yes you did, and you will do it again. You're a monster and a murderer; you don't deserve to be loved. You'll do it again and kill everyone."

"No." she sobbed, "no, I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

Jen shot up out of bed, sobbing, and whispering "I'm sorry; I'm sorry, no…" She was met with a pair of strong arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"Its okay, Jen, its okay, shh… your safe, your safe." Rex said quietly, pulling her in to a tighter hug, she curled up into his chest. "It was just a dream, your safe. It was just a dream." Her body was shaking with sobs, and she cried into his chest. He just hugged her tighter and held her close, stroking her hair slightly, trying to get her to calm down. Six was watching from the door. They had heard screaming coming from Jens room, and had to wake Rex to get the door open. They had found the girl writhing in her covers, a cold sweat covering her body. Rex had ran in and sat on the side of the bed, trying to calm her. When Six had realised that there was no actually danger, the other agents were dispersed and left. The girl had awoken with a start and she had been sobbing and crying out. Rex looked back to Six and he nodded, turning and he left now that Rex was handling the situation. He was never very good with crying.

Rex rubbed Jen's back and carried on talking to her, making her laugh occasionally, weak giggles escaping every once in a while. He was glad that he was able to make her smile again. He buried his face in her hair until she moved back slightly and sat up, a weak smile pulling at the edges of her mouth. He looked in to her sad blue eyes, tear stains on her cheeks. "Sorry about that."

Jen looked into his brown eyes and saw concern and worry. She hadn't seen anyone care about her that much for a long time. She shuddered as she remembered the dream version of her memories. She had to admit that she had appreciated the company when she woke up this time, usually having to battle with the nightmares on her own. Rex's hand was still on her arm and he rubbed it slightly, "you okay?"

She nodded slowly, "yeah I think I am, thank you Rex," she smiled at him again, "I think I just going to try and get some more sleep."

He leaned forward and hugged her again and she rest her head on his shoulder, holding on to him and feeling safe for the first in a long time. "Just give me a shout if you need anything, okay?" He took out his communicator and pressed it into her hand, getting up and leaving but not before he waved and said goodnight.

Jen was left alone in the dark once again. She took in a few deep breaths and stood up, not intending on sleeping again tonight. She reached over for her bag and packed everything she needed into it, getting changed back into her clothes as well. She checked the time on her ipod and realised that it was close to dawn. Jen knew that she had gotten too close to the people here, and her nightmare only brought back the memories of why she couldn't get attached to people. The feeling of safety and security Jen had gotten from being here had been nice, but the warmth she got from being around these people scared her. The last time she had gotten attached to someone, she had destroyed him. She couldn't even begin to imagine that being Rex without bringing a small lump to the back of her throat. That was the reason why she had to leave. Not for her, but to save them.

She'd been shown around the base and she could remember where the transport had been kept. She made her way quietly out of her room, and silently padded through the halls, pausing only momentarily outside of Rex's room, but then turning away and carrying on to the lower levels of providence. She rounded the last corner to the transport containment area but was met by agent Six, leaning against the wall, hands in pockets, looking up at her.

"Going for a late night stroll are we?" six raised an eyebrow and Jen blushed slightly.

"Erm yeah…No actually," Jen shifted her feet slightly; "I've decided that this place just isn't right for me and that I should probably be going."

Six's line of work meant that he could read people like a book, and right now he could tell that Jen was lying, but not only that, she was genuinely scared. He knew that she wasn't leaving because she wanted to, but more that she felt she had to.

"Rex will miss you, I'm sure he liked having you around." Six stayed where he was, displaying no emotion as usual. However Jen's face fell slightly at the mention of Rex. She looked to the floor and said quietly,

"I'm sure he won't miss me that much, he's got all you guys to keep him company…" she looked up again with a smile on her face, but it was forced. "Anyway, I'm just going to get out of everyone's hair. It would be better for everyone if I just left." She walked past Six and started towards the door to the container. But she didn't notice was the tiny tracer Six slipped into her bag.

"Does this have anything to do with tonight, and your dreaming?"

"No, that was nothing; I just really think it's time I got moving again." Lie. "Thank you for letting me stay and train here but I must be going now." She turned to look at Six one last time, and then headed towards the door again. Six turned around to leave, he clearly wasn't going to talk her into staying, but at least with the tracer they could keep track of her, make sure she didn't cause any trouble, or get caught in any.

"The code to the door is 6504328." Jen smiled and turned to thank the man but he had gone. Instead she entered the room and found one of the hover bikes, using her manipulation of electricity to turn it on. It was only when she was riding away from providence, that she realised she was still hoding onto Rex's comunicator. She couldn't bring herself to fry it or drop it, so she just kept a hold of it.

* * *

Sorry if it was rubbish, but please reveiw. And it should pick up in the next chapters.

Like I said before, that would be lovely.


	5. Help

"What do you mean she left? Why didn't you stop her?" Rex had woken up and looked for Jen everywhere, just wanting to check if she was okay after last night. He had checked her room, all the training rooms, even the roof, before he ended up in Holidays lab, where Six had told him the news.

"She left at 5.40 this morning, acquiring a providence hover bike along the way." Six neglected the information about the tracer and the door code.

"But why didn't you stop her? You obviously saw her as she was leaving!"

"She isn't a providence agent; I have no controls over her actions." Six folded his arms as if to end the point.

"Rex, she told us that she was going to leave again. I would have loved for her to stay around longer but she must have just not felt right here." Holiday was just as concerned about Jen as Rex was.

"But where else can she go? She told me herself that she had been travelling for nearly four years now, she has nowhere to go! And she has Van Kleiss and the pack following her around; we have to find her."

"Rex, I care about her the same as you, but maybe she doesn't want to be found…" Holiday reached out to him but he pushed her away lightly.

"She's in danger Doc, I just want to find her, see that she's okay, and ask her why she left. I want her to know that I'm here for her." Rex knew the feeling of being alone, but he couldn't imagine being stuck on your own for four years. Rex cared for Jen and he needed to tell her that she always had a friend at providence.

"Rex, I can't allow you to go out and search for Jen." Six's monotonous voice cut through Rex's thoughts. He looked up with determination in his eyes.

"Six, you aren't going to stop me."

"I know, I simply said I couldn't allow it." Rex's eyebrow rose in confusion; Six stayed as he was.

"So I can go?"

"I can't allow it."

"Buuuut you're not going to stop me?" Six raised an eyebrow, waiting for the kid to understand his fairly blunt signal.

Rex grinned broadly, "Thanks Six!" he yelled as he ran from the lab and to the outside of the base.

"Rex, how do you plan on finding her?" Holiday's voice came through the new communicator in his ear.

"She should still have my other communicator, I gave it to her just before she left and I think she still has it."

"But how do you know?"

"Because it's registering somewhere in the middle of the desert, even if she just dropped it there, it's a good place to start." Rex powered up the Rex Ride and put his goggles on.

"Okay Rex, just be careful."

"Come on Doc, when am I not careful?" Rex grinned as he heard the doctor sigh through the communicator. He grabbed the handles and leant down, setting off across the desert at a speed that would make the doctor cringe.

…

Jen never thought to take into gas levels into consideration. She had simply assumed that providence would keep their transport topped up, on god knows what, but it seems that she had assumed wrong. The bike had run out after about half an hour, she had abandoned it when it died. That left her walking towards the nearest city. Rex had told her that it was about two hours ride away on the Rex ride or the boogie pack, which she guessed were both faster than what she had taken. So that left her walking for three and a half hours. Joy. She strapped her staff to her back and started east, or the direction she presumed to be east.

It had been a couple of hours walking before she realised something was wrong. She had a feeling in the back of her mind, like when you know you're being watched. If there was someone watching her then she didn't want to let on that she knew, so as casually as she could she slowly turned her head. That was where she found…. Nothing. It was just some intense paranoia. It happens. She turned and carried on walking, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to convince herself that she was just being stupid, but that feeling never left her. The feeling of eyes boring into the back of her head, however by the time she realised that something was following her, it was too late.

…

Rex had been out for fifteen minutes when he saw the abandoned hover bike. He stopped to check it out but it seemed undamaged, just out of fuel. He knew he was at least going in the right direction now. Reactivating the Rex Ride he called the doctor to report back, but got interrupted by someone else.

"Help… Rex … Evo… trouble… please help…anyone…" it was Jen, he couldn't understand exactly what she was saying since the message kept cutting out, but he was getting the general gist of things.

"Can…-yone …. Hear me? Please…"

"Jen? Jen can you hear me?"

"Help… I can't….ahh-" the message cut out and Rex lost the signal on the communicator. He was starting to panic. Jen sounded like she was in major trouble but now he had no way of finding her.

"Jen! Six, please tell me you just got that message?"

"Yes and Holiday picked up evo activity around the same time. There's a team assembling as we speak."

"How are we meant to find her? I lost the signal-"

"Just keep heading east."

"How did you…"

"Just go, I'll be there as soon as possible. Six out."

"East it is." Rex fired up the engine heading east at full speed, just hoping that he wasn't too late.

…

Jen had just called for help, not knowing if it even got through, then watched her one chance at being found crushed beneath the evos foot. This thing was huge! It was like a misshapen and deformed hunch back only at least ten feet tall. It had muscles bulging and protruding through the skin, making it tight and uncomfortable looking. It had arms with sledge hammer fists on the sides, long and sharp claws bursting through the ends. Its eyes were lopsided and uneven, a sickly yellow colour with a harsh black pupil and bloodshot lines. He snarled at her with a vicious gaping mouth, sharp and dangerous teeth too big to fit.

Jen was fighting back as best she could but she'd already taken a few major blows, her body trying its hardest to repair her injuries before new ones were inflicted. Her clothes were already blood stained, and she'd ditched the tatters left of her jacket. Jen used the staff to propel herself up the evos form, getting a pretty powerful kick to the back of its head, only to be grabbed by one of its gargantuan fists and slammed back into the ground. She groaned and forced her body to move, willing herself not to give up. She rolled to her right, just missing another oncoming fist. Pushing herself to her feet she tried to concentrate enough to form an energy ball, but they just kept disappearing. She picked up her staff and vaulted to the monsters chest, but he reached out and one of the claws caught her arm, spilling blood and causing her to cry out. Jen lost her balance and fell to the floor, her staff rolling away from her. The monster stepped on it, crushing her only weapon to mere splinters.

Yet again she was trying to force herself to get up, her arms were shaking but she was lifting her body off of the floor when the beast put a foot on her back and pushed her back down. She slammed against the ground, pressure applied to her back. She gasped as she heard ribs crack, the air being squeezed out of her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. Her head was going dizzy and she could feel the blackness creeping in around the edges. She struggled and tried to break free but it was no use. More and more pressure. Jens eyes went hazy and she shut them, gritting her teeth against the pain and laying her head down on the floor waiting for it to end.

* * *

Please reveiw... and hopefully something better than 'keep updating.'

Thanks for reading, and if you just skipped to the bottom, then thanks for trying :)


	6. Why leave?

Jen gasped and gulped down air into her hungry lungs, she choked on dust swirling around her. Tears stung her eyes as she coughed ferociously, fighting her way through the gasps.. The pressure had been relieved and she was trying to get her brain back into gear so she could get back up and fight when the thing came back.

She tried to push herself up but cried out when she moved, clutching her ribs. Her shaky arm gave out beneath her, but before she could hit the floor again a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up into a sitting position. Rex was kneeling beside her and he was checking out her injuries. "Jen, are you okay?" He touched the blood surrounding the cut on her arm, but it had healed to nothing more than a scratch now. She was still hugging her ribs, but she could feel them being pulled back into place and the cracks being repaired. She groaned slightly as a wave of pain flowed through her body. "I'll take that as a no."

Jen held up a finer to tell him to wait a minute. She clutched her sides and breathed deeply, waiting for the pain to subside slightly. Sure she could heal herself, but that didn't mean that the pain went away. After a few moments Jen was able to talk again, Rex still kneeling in front of her.

"Rex, thank you. You saved my life." He still had his hand on her arm, looking at the blood.

"Yeah, I just wish I could've gotten here sooner."Jen reached up and touched his face, guiding it so he was forced to look into her eyes. They looked sad and full of guilt. He tried to pull away but she held him there gently.

"Hey, you saved my life. It doesn't matter how soon you got here or not, I'm okay now. If you hadn't been here it could've been a lot worse, so stop having those thoughts about how you could've got here, or you could've stopped it sooner. I'm a big girl Rex and this wasn't my first fight. Don't blame this on yourself." He simply nodded and stood up. Holding a hand out to Jen and helping her up. She stumbled slightly at first, but she regained her balance. They walked over to where the now unconscious monster was lying, a few cuts on its body.

"Did you try…"

"Yeah, it's uncurable." Rex put a hand behind his head. "Providence should be here soon to pick it up though. Six said just to wait here."

"So what do we do now?"

Rex sat down on the floor arms out behind him and legs outstretched. "We wait."

"Ah, stupid question." Jen sat down on the floor near him, but not too close. She would have carried on walking, but she didn't think she could handle a two hour walk just yet. They waited or five excruciating minutes in that awkward silence, neither of them wanted to address. Jen couldn't take it anymore.

"Rex?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Ah that."

"Yeah that. You didn't even say goodbye, I mean I at least thought I was worth a goodbye." Rex turned to look at her this time, pain clouding his eyes. He was really upset that she hadn't said goodbye. She didn't realise that she meant that much to him. Jen had thought that she was doing the best thing by leaving, but apparently Rex cared about her more then she thought.

"Rex…I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"What? You didn't think that I would miss you if you left? That I wouldn't miss the one person I could truly talk to about what is going on? Jen I care about you, you're kinda like a sister to me, and you though I wouldn't notice if you left? I thought by now you would have realised that."He looked away again, pulling his knees closer to his chest, scuffing the floor with his shoe.

Jen struggled to find words, she couldn't tell him why she had really left, and the truth was she was too ashamed. She could never tell anyone what had happened, but Rex's hurt made her want to tell him everything. She felt like she'd known him years and she knew she could trust him. Maybe she could tell him some things but not all of the details.

"Rex… I had to leave. Like I said it's not safe to be around me… I … I couldn't stay-" she was cut off by the sound of flight jets over head. They both turned to watch them land not far away. Rex got up off of the ground and dusted his self off.

"Well that's my ride; I suppose you won't want to come back with us, so goodbye I guess." Rex said sadly as he turned back towards the flight jet that Six was walking out of.

"Rex…" it was no use, he was already walking away. Jen watched him walk towards the jet and Six, wishing she could tell I'm the truth, when she saw the strange red portal open up behind him and drag Rex through. Jen shouted out after him, and she saw Six running towards the now closing portal; he wasn't going to make it. Jen had one chance, she ran at the portal and leaped through, not knowing where it was going to take her.

…

"Rex!" six was sprinting towards the portal to Abyssus, willing himself to reach it before it closed, but he knew it was no use. He noticed Jen running from the opposite side, and she leaped through just before the portal was closed to the rest of the world.

"Six, what was that anomaly, was the pack there?" Holidays worried voice came through the communicator, she was monitoring the scene carefully, as she always did when they went out.

"No but breach pulled Rex through a portal and Jen ran through after him. They are both in Abyssus."

"How did van kleiss know where they would be?"

Six turned around to look at the still unconscious monster lying on the floor, being set up for transport, " I think this was a trap for Rex, the evo was uncurable and Breach only reached through to get him, Jen jumped through voluntarily. Van Kleiss probably set this up to get his hands on Rex and ended up with Jen as well. She said that he had been after her ad now he has them both. I'm going to head back to base to drop this evo, and then we'll get them back. Tell Callan to have a ship and crew ready. Six out."

Six knew that Van Kleiss had wanted to get his hands on both the kids, and he knew that Rex could become a useful asset to him, but he couldn't work out why he would need Jen. His own nanites would heal him sufficiently, maybe not as fast or effectively as Jens, but he would still heal faster than most people. Maybe he knew something about Jen that they didn't. The most important thing now however was finding Rex and getting him back.

* * *

Go on, give us a reveiw... you know you want to...


	7. The truth

Just to say, because I forgot before, I do not own Generator Rex or any of Man of actions characters, just my OC. Okay now you can read it ...

* * *

Jen landed on cold hard ground, looking at a pair of worn black boots. She followed the boots up to find the amused face of Van Kleiss staring down at her. She pushed herself up slowly, dusting down. She was grabbed from behind by Biowolf, his metal claws digging into her sides drawing blood. She gasped and looked back towards Van Kleiss.

"Now now, Biowolf, we mustn't play rough with our guest. Even if she wasn't invited we're still very happy to see her. Jen, you've made it very hard for us to get in touch with you since our last little, eventful meeting; which was such a shame since I really wanted to have a little chat about what happened."

Jen looked up with venom in her eyes, "I won't let you use me to hurt anyone else Van Kleiss."

"Ahh, now this is where I'm glad that this happy little coincidence happened. You see I'm assuming that since you jumped through a portal which could have taken you anywhere, only to save Rex that you care even the slightest bit about him, and Rex, being the big hearted hero we know, will care about your well being. This means that I can use you to get to him, and that I can use him to get to you…" and with that Van Kleiss swept his hand out behind him and Skalamander came into view with an unconscious Rex over his shoulder. He had a bruise forming around his eye.

"No…"Jen said softly, "please don't hurt him."

"Well, that depends on just how cooperative you are my dear." Van Kleiss smirked, "now, I think we should head back to the castle, don't you?" Jen was shoved forward by Biowolf, who had a tight hold on her hands, heading towards a large decrepit castle.

They had entered a large and empty hall, the walls crumbling and the floor covered with debris. Vines crawled and creped their way through the cracks, making the room feel sinister and alive, yet deadly. They twisted and suffocated the walls, seeping through and squeezing the life from the room. Jen and Rex were being restrained next to each other, Skalamander now holding both of Rex's arms behind his back. He groaned and his head lolled forward slightly, then looked up and squinted in the dim light. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then Jen saw the light go off in his head and the anger cloud his features. He hadn't seen Jen yet but she assumed that this was somewhere Rex had been before.

"Van Kleiss. What do you want this time?" Rex almost growled.

"Ahh Rex, your awake, so glad to see you again by the way, but I've changed my mind about today's visit. I actually want to focus my attention on your new friend," Rex's brow furrowed and he twisted around to see Jen standing next to him, her head drooping slightly, still being held by Biowolf.

"Jen? What… Why are you here?" Jen's head rose when she heard her name. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Van Kleiss.

"Oh precious little Jen here jumped through the opening after you, worried about what had happened." Rex turned back to face Jen again, "clearly she cares about you. But like I said, I've changed today's purpose since such a happy coincidence has fallen into my lap." Van Kleiss smirked and waved his hand, vines started to break though the floor and pull through the walls, crawling towards Jen and Rex. They crawled around their legs and wrists. Jen gasped in surprise and struggled against the vines. They crept further up wrapping around her legs and waist, pulling her wrists up above her head. She started to panic, but she was turned around and found herself looking straight at Rex who was in the same situation. He looked up into Jens eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm going to get us out of here," he smiled, trying to activate his nanites, only to find that his biometrics had flat lined. His smile faded slightly, "Ah… just as soon as I work out how." He struggled against the vines holding him in place but didn't get very far. He offered Jen a small reassuring smile and she smiled back at him. At least she wasn't on her own.

Van Kleiss came up behind Jen and stood between the two. "So Rex, how much do you know about our dear little Jen? Hmm? Trust she told you about her nanites?"

"Yeah, so? I know that she can heal herself and produce electricity why does that matter?"

Van Kleiss turned around to face Jen who was looking at the floor again. "Did you tell him? No I don't suppose you did, I mean why would anyone spread around a nasty secret like that? Would you like me to tell him, I mean he has to find out some time…"Jen's head shot up.

"Don't you dare Van Kleiss," She snarled at him, "Don't you even think about mentioning that."

"Or what? You'll blow me up? Lose control again? Now you can't do that with your precious Rex in the room, just think of the mess. Just think about your uncle…" Jen gasped, as if Van Kleiss' words had physically hit her, they stung like a slap to her face. She looked down and felt a rebellious tear form in her eye, threatening to break free. Rex watched their back and forth, getting more confused by the moment.

"Oh and now I've upset you. I'm very sorry my dear," He stood in front of Jen and put a finger under her chin, lifting it up so he could see her beautiful, yet furious eyes. He ran a finger up her cheek, catching the stray tear, "you truly are beautiful my dear, and with so much power inside of you. Remarkable…" he let his finger linger on her cheek, and she turned her head away from him, looking towards the floor, wishing that it too would come alive and take both her and Rex away. She didn't like how much Van Kleiss knew about her, and she didn't like how he knew that he could use it against her.

"Stay away from her."

"Ahh Rex, always the hero, seeking out the damsels in distress. But this damsel isn't as vulnerable as you might think she is. You see our Jen isn't quite as naïve or innocent as she makes out to be either." Jen was now staring daggers into the back of Van Kleiss' head, whilst Rex's brows were furrowed in confusion. He looked from Van Kleiss to Jen, catching her eye but making her look away.

"What… what do you mean?" he asked slowly, cautiously moving further into Van Kleiss' story.

"Well, when Jen and I first met there was a messy situation…"

"Stop! No Rex don't listen to what he's saying. Please just don't-" Van Kleiss waved his hand and a vine wound its way around Jen's mouth, muffling her rejections. She was struggling against the vines now, trying to break free, tears forming in her eyes. The more she struggled the tighter they got, until Jen found it hard to breath, at which point she gave up and hung her head in shame whilst Van Kleiss told the story of her past; the one she hoped never to relive but ended up doing so in her nightmares most nights.

"Any way, where was I?" Van Kleiss turned back to face Rex, "yes the messy situation. Well you see I simply dropped by to pay our Jen a visit, simply wanting to talk about her nanites." Rex remembered the first time he had visited Van Kleiss, and how their talk turned out. He shuddered at the memory and scowled at Van Kleiss. He knew that it wouldn't have just been a 'talk'. "Jen here got a little over whelmed, didn't you my dear?" the vines tightened again around Jen, holding her in a painful and deadly embrace. "She lost control of her nanites, sending out and energy serge which was able to destroy most things within a miles radius. We were in her uncle's house, in a suburban area when it happened. Jen destroyed not only the only blood relative she had left, but also destroyed the lives of families around her. She destroyed their homes, and murdered their family members." Rex was looking at Jen now, trying to believe that this was all a lie made up by Van Kleiss to try and turn him against Jen, but by the look on her tear stained face he knew that it was true. Van Kleiss went and stood behind Jen now, one hand on her shoulder, playing with the hair that lay there.

"What was the total body count my dear? I mean disregarding the poor souls where the bodies weren't even recognisable, I'm sure it was about 15 people." A smirk spread across one side of Van Kleiss' lips, proving that he was loving every moment of her pain. "Who would have thought that sweet little Jen could have murdered 15 people, including her own family?"

"No…" Rex said quietly, "you're lying. She couldn't… she wouldn't…"

"Tell him my dear, tell him the truth." The vine removed itself from Jen's mouth and she gasped in a breath, lifting her head up slowly to meet Rex's eyes. Hers were still watering, and leaking lonely tears down her face. She shook her head slowly.

"I …I didn't mean to…" she whispered, not trusting her voice to go any louder, "it was an accident… I lost control… I… I …didn't mean to." More tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't stand to look into Rex's sad eyes any longer. "I'm sorry." The last words were barely audible, but were heard by both of them.

"But my dear, what do you have to be sorry about? You have been bestowed a gift of power, and if you don't want to use it then I shall."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Rex spoke up quietly, still trying to process what he had been told.

"I'm so glad you asked Rex, I'm going to teach Jen how to control her powers."

Jen looked up again, her voice still quiet and her face still damp, "You… you can do that?" There was just the smallest amount of hope glittering in her tear flooded eyes.

"Yes I can Jen; I can help you control your powers…"

"Don't listen to him Jen, he's lying." Rex struggled again, trying to get his biometrics back up but something was wrong and his nanites still weren't working.

"Jen, I can help, but I can't promise you it will be nice help…" and with that, the deadly needles on his fist extended and plunged into Jen's chest sensing shock waves of pain though her and making her scream out. Van Kleiss leaned in closer to Jen, twisting his hand slightly to intensify the pain surging through her body. "Remember Jen, don't lose control, or your good friend Rex over there will just become another body on your conscious." He mumbled into her ear, whilst making her blood curdling screams run out through the hall. Rex struggled and was desperate to help, crying out over Jen's pain filled cries, but it was no use. He was no use. All he could do was sit and watch as the closest thing he had to a sister was tortured in front of him.


	8. Ow

Sorry this took so long, but had a major case of writers block.

And sorry this one isn't as long but the next chapter will be longer. Read and hopefully enjoy.

Oh and if I forgot to mention this earlier I don't own Generator Rex.

* * *

"Jen…" Rex whispered, "Jen, can you hear me?" she was hanging limply from her restraints. Even though all her visible wounds were no longer gashes and deep cuts, having healed to small scratches and grazes, the evidence was still there. Her white top now soaked through with different shades of crimson, slashed to pieces; her jeans weren't fairing much better either, with rips and claw marks cutting them up. Rex had been forced to watch it, not being able to activate his nanites. He knew that Van Kleiss must have done something to him since he could feel his nanites, they just wouldn't activate when he needed them to.

Jen let out a slow guttural moan, which formed into more of a whimper. She shifted what she could of her weight and flinched at the pain. Rex panicked, "Jen… Jen can you hear me? Please say something. Jen?"

"Ow," Jen groaned in response. She lifted her head slightly, to reveal a large black bruise on her cheek, fading back into pale and tired skin. "That hurt." She squinted and winced against another pain in her body, her nanites working overtime to try and keep her going, she could feel her biometrics getting lower as her nanites became over worked. Jen didn't know whether she could handle another round with Van Kleiss, but the silver lining to her horrible grey cloud was that none of what he had done so far had worked, she hadn't had that feeling yet, and she hadn't needed to keep under control because he hadn't triggered anything, yet.

"I'm going to get my nanites working, and I'm going to get us out of here, Jen?"

"Just leave me. I don't deserve to be saved; it's not safe to be around me. Just leave." Jens voice was quiet and sad, but strong, like she meant what she was saying.

"What? Jen I'm not going to just leave you here! Are you crazy? I'm going to get us out of here."

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm going to work out how to power up my nanites and I'm going to get us back to providence. Both of us, you got that?" Jen looked up and tried to protest but when she saw Rex's eyes she knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. The big wooden doors at the end of the hall clanked open, revealing Van Kleiss, Biowolf, Skalamander and Breach. After they had walked over to Jen and Rex, Breach went and stood next to Rex whispering something about her shiny play thing and giggling.

"So Jen, how are we feeling?" Van Kleiss was adjusting something on his hand, talking as if Jen had merely stepped into a therapist's office; she half expected him to tell her she was safe here and offer her a group session.

"Peachy." Jens voice was horse, her throat rough.

"Feeling any of your explosive impulses?"

"Yeah, loads, it's like an impulse party over here. Might not want to come too close; I could explode." She smirked at the last line, finally having something over Van Kleiss. He didn't know what triggered her reaction, and neither did she. He couldn't use her to hurt anyone else.

"Now Jen, I don't think you're being fully honest with me, are you?" Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow towards her. "I think, in fact I know that you've not been having any impulses, and that your nanites haven't become overcharged. You see I've been monitoring your nanites and they haven't peaked once. This got me thinking and it confused me for a while, but then I figured it out."

"All by yourself? I bet you feel special."

"You won't be quite as smug when you hear what I've got planned. I thought back about our joyous first meeting and I realised something; your nanites didn't overload until we brought out your injured uncle. So here's what I think, me torturing you is just not the right trigger-"

"No shit Sherlock."

Van kleiss turned around and slapped Jen across the face. "If you're quite finished, I'll tell you the rest of my idea. Like I said, you're not the right trigger, but I think I know who is…"

Jens eyes twitched as she narrowed them. Van Kleiss was walking around the back of Rex, "what do you… no! Van Kleiss don't. Don't you dare touch him, please don't!"

Van Kleiss just smirked and it was Rex's turn to look confused, "don't touch who? Jen?"

"Rex I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should never have dragged you into this."

"Wha-" Biowolf stepped forward and punched Rex in the stomach. Jen could practically here the air being forced from his lungs. Then Van Kleiss stepped back round to the front and plunged the golden needles into Rex's chest, causing thin trails of blood to run down from the needle holes. Rex cried out and seized up in pain.

"No! No please stop!" Jen screamed, worrying about her new friend, but also about the static growing in her finger tips.


	9. The big bang

**Sorry! I know i haven't been on here in a life time but there was just a major technological malfunction and then coursework and exams piled up... AHHH!**

**Anyway, enough excuses, heres the next chapter for anyone who is actually till reading this...  
**

* * *

She could feel the burning running through her arms as the vines holding her turned to ash. She hit the floor with a dull thud and Van Kleiss turned to face her with a smirk creeping up his lips; a smirk that was wiped when his eyes met the sight before him. Jen was crouched on the floor; those pulsing and almost hypnotic blue lines were covering nearly every inch of her body. Strands of her hair were rising from the static electricity. She looked up into his eyes and her saw the electric blue that had replaced her irises. Blue lines crawling across her face and lips; her voice almost metallic when she spoke.

"You should be running." Jen sent a hand out towards him and a shock wave of electricity hit him on the arm causing him to cry out. He snarled at Jen as his arm started to heal, but was pulled through a hole by Breach. She knew it was too late to stop what was going to happen, so crawled over to Rex who was now lying on the floor, and tried to protect him from her. The one thing going through her mind was Rex, keeping Rex safe. She curled round him and felt the energy build up inside her, pressure rising in her veins, her body about to burst. She cried out and felt the rush and saw bright lights before blacking out and hitting the ground next to Rex.

…

Six and the rescue team had hit the ground not far away from Van Kleiss' castle but they didn't seem to arouse any suspicion. The team were assembled out of the flight ship with Holiday and Six looking out towards the castle. It was just as holiday was about to suggest which direction they should try when they saw it. A dome of blinding white light spreading out from Van Kleiss' home. The dome was growing in size and Holiday had to shield her eyes away from the light. The edge was approaching them at a dangerous speed.

"Holiday, Run!" Six grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the mesmerising light, following the soldiers who were already running. They sprinted through the forest, the dome hot on their tails; heat radiating off of it. Holiday was running from it, but all the more fascinated by what could generate so much power.

They carried on running at breakneck speeds, Holiday being pulled by Six until they noticed the receding light. The energy was pulling back to its source, leaving a trail of utter destruction in its path. Anything that had been consumed by the energy had been obliterated. Burned to the ground. Only a few simple remains could be seen of the castle, with mere rubble remaining. It didn't need to be said that Rex and Jen were most likely to be in that rubble. So the running began again but this time it was faster and in the opposite direction.

…

For most fifteen year olds it would be uncommon to wake up with blood on their hands, but for Jen this was a situation she had found herself in a few too many times. She opened her eyes and saw the hand lying in front of her face, drenched in crimson. Her other hand was still warm and damp and she panicked. She pushed herself up to find her hand on Rex's chest; the wound from Van Kleiss' hands was still open and bleeding. He wasn't strong enough to heal it properly and he was losing blood. Rex groaned and his eyes fluttered. Jen found his hand and clung onto it, squeezing it tightly.

"Rex? Rex Can you hear me? C'mon Rex wake up!" he just groaned again. "Oh my god, this is my fault again. Rex, c'mon please Rex just open your eyes." She was nearly whispering again.

"Jen... j-Jen." His voice was hoarse and scratchy, but there was something there at least.

"Rex! Listen to me now, you need to cure me…"

Rex shook his head, "but holiday said-"

"I know what holiday said, but Rex trust me, my nanites are the only ones which can save you." Jen squeezed his hand again and touched his face, his eyes were still shut. "Rex cure me… Cure me!" Rex grunted as the blue lines began to pulse through his hands. Jen could feel his nanites connecting with hers, absorbing hers. They both cried out, Rex trying to carry on, Jen trying to stay alive. She could feel a pain in her heart and lungs, and her arm turned to metal. Her skin felt strange, like there was something crawling up her body. Her eyes burned and she cried out again. Rex passed out and the sensation stopped, but something was still not right. She could hear foot steps coming towards her and a women gasping. She tried to stand but her legs gave out beneath her. She flinched expecting to hit the ground hard, but was instead being held up by a strong pair of arms. She mumbled a barely coherent thank you and let the darkness seep into her vision.

Six took Jens weight as she passed out in her arms; he picked her up and carried her. Her body was bruised and weak, her nanites not responding. Her lips parted slightly and let out a metallic moan.

"Holiday I think you need to see this." The doctor stood from her crouched position next to Rex, but kept her eyes on her medical scanner.

"Six it's incredible, Rex hasn't got a single scratch on him, and he's in perfect health, its as if someone healed him…"

"I think I know who." Holiday looked up at this point and gasped at Jen's limp body. She immediately started scanning her nanites.

"Six we need to get her back to base now. Callan, come help me with Rex." The captain walked in and slung his gun over his shoulder, lifting Rex to have one arm his neck. They walked back to the rescue ship that had been sent down from the keep, Holiday all the while monitoring the vitals of both teens.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Or just plain ugly? Give us a bell with your much enjoyed opinions...**


End file.
